lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
L'incidente, prima e seconda parte
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=16 | data_ABC=13 maggio 2009 | data_FOX=--- | data_RAI=--- | flashback=Jacob, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, Locke, Sun & Jin, Jack, Juliet, Hurley | centric=Jacob | giorni= | titolo_originale=The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Kevin Chapman - Mitch Alice Evans - Eloise Hawking Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Patrick Fischler - Phil Andrea Gabriel - Nadia Jon Gries - Roger Linus Brad William Henke - Bram Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana John Terry - Christian Shephard Titus Welliver - Nemico di Jacob | costar=Emily Rae Argenti - Piccola Kate Adam Bazzi - Taxi driver Keegan Boos - Piccolo James Sally Davis - Donna Rylee Fansler - Piccola Juliet Colby French - Zio Doug George Gerdes - Mr. Springer Daniel James Kunkel - Anestesista Agnes Kwak - Zia Soo Savannah Lathem - Piccola Rachel Carlson Tanner James Maguire - Piccolo Tom William Makozak - Capitano Bird Sonya Masinovsky - Infermiera russa John Pete - Impiegato della prigione Michael Trisler - Padre di Juliet | uncredited=Francois Chau - Pierre Chang Amy Stewart - Madre di Juliet }} sono il sedicesimo e diciassettesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost. In Italia è stato diviso in due episodi: L'incidente, prima parte e L'incidente, seconda parte. Corrispondono al 102° e 103° episodio dell'intera serie. La decisione di Jack nel mettere le cose apposto nell'Isola, viene ostacolata da quelli intorno a lui, e Locke affida a Ben un compito difficile. Trama Flashback Jacob e un uomo discutono sulle loro divergenze.]] Un giorno del 1800, Jacob è in una stanza di pietra all'interno della statua gigante, creando una tela con una macchina. Indossa una tunica bianca e porta con se' un lungo coltello. Fuori alla spiaggia, intrappola un pesce con una trappola in vimini, poi lo pulisce e lo cuoce su una pietra sopra un fuoco. Come mangia, guarda un vascello lungo l'orizzonte. Un altro uomo, che indossa una rozza camicia nera, si avvicina a lui e si siede. Si chiede come ha fatto ad arrivare una nave sull'Isola, e accusa Jacob di averla portata là. L'uomo acclama che "succede sempre così", con distruzione e corruzione, quando la gente arriva sull'Isola. Jacob replica che la fine succede solo una volta, e tutto quello che succede prima è progresso. Lo sconosciuto dice a Jacob che non vede l'ora di ucciderlo e un giorno, chissà quando, troverà una "scorciatoia" che gli permetterà di farlo. L'uomo sconosciuto lascia Jacob solo, e la statua egiziana viene vista nella sua interezza. Kate salva Kate pagando la sua cassetta.]] Negli anni '80, un piccola Kate cerca di rubare una cassetta in una piccola bottega insieme al suo amico Tom, che fa da palo. Viene però scoperta mentre esce, e il commesso dice di chiamare la polizia e sua madre. Jacob offre di pagare la cassetta, che calma il commesso. Poi lui fa promettere alla bambina che non ruberà più. Lei promette, e Jacob le tocca il naso dicendole "Fai la brava". Sawyer accetta una penna da Jacob al funerale dei suoi genitori.]] Nel 1976, James Ford siede nei gradini della chiesa, il giorno del funerale dei suoi genitori. Ha appena visto caricare le due bare nei carri funebri, e presta a scrivere la lettera per il signor Sawyer. Jacob si avvicina, e vede che James cerca di far funzionare la sua penna che non scrive, così gliene regala una. Jacob dice a James che è molto dispiaciuto per la morte della madre e del padre. Dopo che Jacob se ne va, lo zio di James Doug gli chiede se è pronto per andare in cimitero. Prende la lettera del bambino e inizia a leggere. Doug dice che non deve cercare la vendetta perché, "quel che è fatto, è fatto". Lui fa promettere al ragazzo che non dovrà mai finire la lettera, e James promette. Sayid distrae Sayid mentre Nadia viene investita.]] Nel 2005, Sayid e Nadia sono a tre isolati dalla North La Brea Avenue e Santa Monica Boulevard a Los Angeles, discutendo come celebrare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio. Sayid dice che devono trovare un posto perfetto per festeggiare, e consiglia così Parigi. Nadia allora scherza che deve trovare i suoi occhiali da sole. Come stanno attraversando La Brea, Jacob si avvicina a Sayid e gli chiede indicazioni, toccandogli la spalla quando domanda. Nadia intanto continua ad attraversare, ma si gira e dice a Sayid di aver trovato gli occhiali dalla borsa. All'improvviso una macchina la investe e la lancia lontano, Sayid corre a soccorrerla. Mentre giace ferita sull'asfalto, dice in arabo a Sayid di riportarla a casa. Ilana viene visitata da Jacob in un ospedale russo.]] Circa il 2007, Ilana è in un ospedale, bendata quasi completamente. L'infermiera le parla in russo, e le dice cha ha una visita, lei insiste perché nessuno è andato ancora a trovarla e aggiunge che le farà bene. Così fa entrare Jacob che avvicina una sedia al letto di Ilana. Si scusa in russo, dicendole che non ha potuto farle visita prima. Lei pare felice di vederlo. In inglese, le chiede se può aiutarlo, e lei risponde di sì. Non viene visto se Jacob l'ha toccata, ma possiede dei guenti neri. Sun & Jin At the final stages of their weddings, Jin and Sun exchange vows. Jin claims that being seperated from his wife, will be much like the earth sepertated from the sky. At their wedding reception, after Aunt Soo congratulates them, Jacob approaches them and says he wants to give them his blessing. Touching each one of them on their shoulders with each of his hands, he tells them both in Korean that their love is special, to cherish the time they have together and never let it go. After he leaves, Sun and Jin are both perplexed at who exactly he was, yet Jin remarks that his Korean was excellent. visits John immediately after his fall from an eighth floor window.]] Locke Jack Juliet Hurley Sull'Isola 1977 2008 Curiosità Generale Note di produzione Errori Tematiche ricorrenti Analisi della trama Riferimenti culturali Tecniche di narrazione Riferimenti fra gli episodi Domande senza risposta